Percy and Annabeth Alphabet
by d-christen
Summary: The alphabet of Percy and Annabeth's lives together. Really, really fluffy! One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Um, I was kind of running out of ideas for some letters but you get the point. It's kind of hard to write an alphabet on Percy and Annabeth but I tried my best! Please go easy on me! Enjoy!

* * *

A is for Annabeth, who is Percy's life and love. She is Percy's best friend, lover, and wife. Without her, Percy would never know that the Eiffel Tower stands at 1,063 feet tall, and was the tallest structure in the world since 1930. Percy would never know that the Chrysler Building in New York City is 1,047 feet tall. Without her, Percy would never have known how to truly love a girl.

B is for blue, because every single occasion, Annabeth would eat something blue with Percy, which reminded him of his mother. Blue also happens to be Percy's favorite color, and it makes him even happier when he gets to talk about blue with his lover.

C is for cupcakes. The first birthday Percy and Annabeth spent together was spent at Annabeth's house, where she woke up and found Percy in the kitchen, covered with icing and flour. Her boyfriend lifted up a cooking tray, and Annabeth saw eight cupcakes, each with her name painted on it, which were home-made by Percy Jackson himself.

D is for drool, because the very first thing Annabeth noticed about Percy was that he drooled when he slept.

E is for Percy's eyes. Percy's green, the-color-of-pretty-seafoam eyes are one of the many reasons why Annabeth loves him so much. These were the eyes Annabeth saw when she first fell in love, and these were the eyes Annabeth will see when she takes her dying breath.

F is for fairytales, which were Thalia's favorite kind of stories right before bedtime. Percy would read millions of fairytales to his daughter every night, and Annabeth would watch him, and sometimes the three of them would read it together, and wake up in the morning cuddled next to each other in Thalia's bed, as the sweetest family ever.

G is for Grover, who is Percy and Annabeth's best friend, and who was there to help them out when they were in rough times, and was there making vomiting faces whenever the two were having fluffy moments.

H is for Mt. St. Helens, where Annabeth gave Percy his very first good-luck kiss. The two would randomly think of this moment when their kids were off sleeping, and they would reenact it, just for fun.

I is for the infinite times Percy and Annabeth have said "I love you" to each other, which, when you add it up, counts up to infinity, because their love for each other never seems to stop, and it seems to go on, even when they end up in Elysium.

J is for Jell-O. Annabeth would eat blue Jell-O everyday until their first child arrived, and usually, it would be Percy's mouth splashed with Jell-O, which his consequences would be for kissing Annabeth at the time she was consuming it.

K is for kisses, which are Percy's favorite time of the day.

L is for Luke. Because of Luke, Percy realized that he loved Annabeth, because Percy would spend countless hours wondering what Luke had that he didn't.

M is for the Minotaur, without whom Percy would never have met Annabeth.

N is for Nico, who would spend most of his time at Percy and Annabeth's house teasing them and making kissy faces, and singing "Percy and Annabeth kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

O is for oblivion, which Percy would be in every time he would see his girlfriend. He would blink and rack his brains to try and remember what he was doing before his mind got wiped of all thoughts, but would never succeed.

P is for perfect, which Percy constantly called Annabeth, and he loved when Annabeth would reply with a simple _no_, and he would spend hours telling her what makes her so perfect, and then Annabeth would give him a kiss in thanks, and Percy would once again know that she had made his life just plain perfect.

Q is for quadrennia, which is the word Percy was struggling on spelling for his homework. Annabeth helped him spell it, and Percy rewarded her by forgetting about his homework and spending a whole night talking to her.

R is for Rachel, who made Annabeth realize that she was in love with Percy. Rachel would talk to Percy on the phone for hours, leaving Annabeth fuming and up to her head in jealousy.

S is for sensual. Percy was the only person whom Annabeth had ever felt sensual for, especially when he would grin lopsidedly, which caused her knees to shake and her heart to melt and her grin to widen and her legs to feel weak.

T is for Thalia Grace, who was there since ever since. She was there when Percy lost Annabeth when she was holding up the Sky. She was there when Percy and Annabeth got married. She was there when Percy and Annabeth had their very first child, whom they named after her.

U is for the Underworld. Percy experienced the Underworld with the one girl who he'd want to go to Elysium with. He thought the Underworld was ultimate hell, but it wasn't, once he went down there with Annabeth Chase.

V is for velvet cake, which happens to be Annabeth's all-time favorite flavor of cake. For every Christmas, Percy would go out and buy the most delicious-looking velvet cake in New York, and would return and receive something even sweeter from his lover.

W is for Westover Hall, where Percy realized that he loved holding Annabeth in his arms. Westover Hall was the very first place where Percy and Annabeth had their first dance, even if it was interrupted.

X is for the many x's Percy would add when he wrote letters to Annabeth while she was in San Francisco. He would forget completely about the O's and just write _xxxxxxx_, and Annabeth would ask, why so many x's? And her boyfriend would reply back _because I love your kisses_.

Y is for years. Percy and Annabeth have spent five years of friendship, four years of dating, and three years of marriage together.

Z is for Zoe Nightshade, who Percy and Annabeth would see every night they laid in the hammock out in their balcony and looked up at the stars.


End file.
